The true meaning of Christmas
by Yang and Yin-chan
Summary: Everyone knows the true meaning of Christmas! Everybody! Well, everyone except him. Never knew Christmas when he was little. Yin was 14 years old by the way. He never knew Christmas. But, he isn't alone. Not only him but a familiar female friend leads him on the way.


**Hi guys! Yin and Yang-chan here! And we are in our private plane! **

**Yin: With me.**

**Yang: And me.**

**Kirby: Poyo!**

**The penguins, lemurs, Blowhole, Starfire, Chey: And us too!**

**Buck: AND ME! (Ice age: Dawn of the dragon. I do not own him nor the penguins of penguin of Madagascar. I only own MAH OCS AND ME!)**

**Yin: What?**

**Yang: Wait a minute. If your driving the plane and you're here…. THEN WHO'S DRIVING THE PLANE?!**

**Animals: WHAAAAAAAT?! *Screaming***

**Buck: Whoops! By the way, *holds up steering wheel* this thing was pretty odd. As soon as I pulled it a little too hard, it came off. And now this funny voice told me we are flying straight. **

**WHAT?**

**Buck: Whoops! Forgot to drive! **

***CRASH!***

***Everyone's face is planted on the plot's window***

**Voice in plane: Going in 56% speed…. Warning. (Buck: Oh! There it is again!) Gas is running low, (Buck: What this thing have to pass the gas? Madam, this thing is insane! Yin: It means the other gas you moron! Buck: *Yells* OKAY MA'DAL, PASS OUT THE GAS LIKE A LITTLE LADY!) please refill. (Buck: Refill the gas again eh? So thats how you want to play eh?)**

**Buck: *Hits random buttons***

***Plane does barrel rolls***

**Peppy: *Playing barrel roll song* Barrel roll, barrel roll. Do the barrel! *Low voice* Do the barrel! Do the barrel roll! *Repeats***

**DAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Holding on to restroom door***

**Buck: Ooh? What this baby do?**

**Nonononononono!**

**Everyone: DON'T TOUCH THE-**

**Buck: What? Okay. **

**Everyone: *Does sigh of relief***

**Kirby: Poyo! *Hits the red big button***

***KA BOOOOOOOOM!***

"I still don't get it." Repeat the same thing that the little curious Snivy who was standing in front of a teen with black hair, short curly hair dangling near her right eye, a red Dimensional cape (That turns into bright white soft wings.), wearing a red hat and red boots with a holly as a prop on the middle. She was putting colorful ribbons, icicles on each branch of the tree, green fuzzy thing that he didn't know (Since he's new to humans.) about zig zagging arose the branches, red, blue, and green bulbs shining even brighter each time he blinked thanks to the light bulbs. He was drinking hot coco, the sweet taste of the chocolatly taste melted in his tongue, the chewy damp marshmallows, and the best, the smell of chocolate aroma flutter on his pointy nose. He can't just get enough, just drink, drink, drink came on his mind.

"Oh Yin. Don't you know the meaning of christmas?" Said the girl as she places a shimmering, gold star on top of the tree.

"Uh, half yes and half no." Replied Yin as he sipped the coco.

"Christmas is a time when we get together, give gifts, treats, being thankful for the gifts we get."

"Like…. Family reunion?"

"Yup!" She replied cheerfully and nodded.

_Huh, family reunion…. I like that. _He thought.

"The best part…" She stopped and flew into the kitchen.

She flew back in with some tree cookies and fat guys on a plate.

"Cookies!"

"What's with the fat guy?" Yin ask flying up to the plate and pointing the cookie.

"Yin! No need to be mean! It's Santa claus! He gives us gifts and joy to us all!" Scowled Sneha.

"Heh, sorry." He apologized and bowing his head.

"Poyo!" Squeaked a little pink puffball with red feet with a red scarf and a hat. (You know, the hat Santa wears? Thats what i'm wearing too.) Sneha rushed quickie and hugged Kirby while levitating a bowl of poke berries.

Then, Sneha handed a scarf to him. It had a curvy line across it, blue on the top and white on the bottom.

"Here!"

Curiously, he accepted the gift and wrapped it around his neck. His's Fleur-de-lis felt a bit watery and chilly. He swore he felt a chilly air past by and a combine of water splashing violently on his back.

"W-What is this feeling flutter within me?" He stuttered.

"It powers up your powers and lets you feel nice and cool." Answered Sneha.

He examine and examine more.

…_. Amazing….. _The word echoed in his head.

"I invited half of the zoo friends and my friends over! Oh! This is gonna be so fun!" Squealed Sneha as she ran up stairs.

"Feeling like Pinkie pie isn't she?" Said the smarter wiser brother Meta knight who was top of a TV.

( Play If u seek amy.)

"Yup." Replied a voice. Oh. THAT voice.

The snivy walked downstairs, brown hair. Same. Blue wings. Check. Other tail. Check. Blue eyes. Check. Scarf. Che- That's new.

"Got a present from the "lovely" owner?" Asked Yin.

"Yes. It's feels warm and fuzzy…." Answered the Snivy.

"Great… Yang when ever you going to learn to join the evil?"

"I swore I won't…. Even when i'm dead. I will pass on to someone else."

"Same here brother." Said Yin as he stepped his right foot cautiously.

"I'm not for a fight."

"Okay. I was getting serious over that girl snippy behind you." He said as he pointed snivy behind Yang.

The Snivy looked just like Maya (From PW.) except with brown eyes and a red and blue kimono.

"Uhh…. Hi?"

"Kitaki." Was the word he said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Decoration the house a bit! Even your room are beautiful!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

*Yin's room*

Yin's room shimmered and sparkled without any books scrambles up, neatly organized in a book shelf.

Yin was sweat dropping and shocked.

"Hey! Why do you look like you got hit by a frying pan?"

"CHAAAAAAPTER 9!" Yelled Yin.

"How am I suppose to finish reading Twilight or My little Dashie to see what happen to James and the guy who take cares of Rainbow? I need to find out!But I hate Twilight."

"Uh, read again?" Suggest Kitaki.

Yin just left a cranky smile as tears flow down. (You know. Japanese way? On Anime?)

"Well, this so call Santa seems okay. I'll find my gift as soon as I find him." Yin went up in his tidy room and packed up.

"Bu-but wait! The party is 2 weeks away! You'll never find him!" But Kitaki voice was lost in the room.

**( By the way, Kitaki loves Yin who finds her annoying sometimes and Yang seems to be a bit bond with Kitsume. Why? Because he ain't a male. He's gay! Nope, just kiddin'.**


End file.
